Better Than Me
by liveforambrose
Summary: She wasn't their property anymore, but she still seeked closure. But with changes and a certain new addition, will they ever find the right closure? Or will the pride and ego he carries ruin it all again? Sequel to "The Beast You've Made Of Me."


_**"I search my world but I can't find you. You're standing there but I can't touch you."**_

* * *

Dean sat up from his chair, still playing around with the tape around his wrist. Being on the road 24/7 was beginning to take a toll on him, especially with everything on his plate at the moment. Still being in delicate water with Stephanie McMahon, he knew he was in no ideal place for mistakes. The company was in a dark place, with so many departures taking place. The biggest one being CM Punk, which everyone was being caught up in. But even if Dean was full of pride and ego, he couldn't deny he longed for Kaitlyn's presence.

Weeks had already went by, but it wasn't enough to get it out of his head. Hell, not even what has been going in his stable has been able to maintain his focus. Dean didn't agree with getting a replacement in his incomplete storyline with Kaitlyn, but like he said, he was in no place to argue with Stephanie.

"Got the new script, man?" Seth patted Dean in the back, trying to get him back on track. Seth knew exactly what Dean was thinking about, and he knew it was his job to get it out of his head. "Yeah, finally a confrontation with The Wyatts. The creative team got some sense knocked into them."

"I would like to say that, but they always seem to screw up everything good that can go down." Dean's eyebrows furrowed together, shooting his teammate a confused glance before his eyes followed Seth's index finger, landing on a line on the script. Once Dean read the words printed on the paper, he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't they know she can't pull that off? She can barely pin somebody without botching it." Dean didn't know what the creative team was on when they assigned a new Diva to replace Kaitlyn, but it must have really knocked them up. He didn't like it one bit, especially since she was basically his lady on screen.

"That's what they specifically warned us about before we accepted letting her into The Shield. Well, when they forced us into accepting her." It wasn't only Dean who was bugged about the whole replacement, but so were the remaining two members of The Shield. They've had a few weeks to get used to the new member, but it wasn't the same. "Remind me why the hell she's in the stable again?"

"Because you were an ass and caused the only good woman you could ever have to walk away." Seth battered his eyes at his teammate, who sent him a death glare before throwing the script that was in his hands across the room. "You just have to remind me about it every single second of the day don't you?"

"Oh shut it Ambrose, you don't even need me to bring her up. I bet you get relieved when someone else mentions her so you won't get weird glares towards you if you bring her up." Dean couldn't help but sigh in defeat to Seth, running his hands through his face. "She hasn't even tried calling me."

"You really expected phone call from her after you walked out on her? I thought you were smarter than that Ambrose." Before Dean was able to rip Seth apart for his latest remark towards him, the sight of their Samoan teammate walking into their locker room stopped him.

"Hey g-guys. Seth! Can I talk to you real quick outside?" Seth and Dean shared quick, confused filled glances between each other while Roman's hands were noticeably shaking, but he stuffed them inside his jean's pockets. Before thinking about answering Roman's demand, Seth looked over at Dean as if he was seeking approval. Dean nodded his head slightly before picking himself up from his chair.

"You guys can talk in here, I'm heading out to see if our new Lady of The Shield can actually pull this off." Before Dean was able to exit through the door, Roman threw his strong hands up to collide with Dean's chest.

"No! You can stay in here, I think she's heading this way anyways! Seth come with me!" Roman grabbed a hold of Seth by the strings of his black vest, throwing him towards the exit not giving Dean the chance to protest.

"What's the deal?! It better be something important to excuse your shaky actions." Seth adjusted his vest while Roman began pacing back and forth. The two toned superstar stopped focusing on himself and turned his eyes towards his panicking teammate. "Roman! Focus! What's wrong?!"

"We need to keep Dean on check tonight, it's too risky. He's still in hot water with Stephanie, he can't get into more trouble!" Roman pounded his hands back and forth on the wall, not knowing how to tell Seth without getting him as worried as he was.

"I can't keep him on check if you don't tell me why!" Seth turned his teammate on his heels, infuriating Roman even more than he already was.

"Kaitlyn's back!" Roman was lucky there wasn't any bystanders near them, if not this would have been a huge scene. Seth committed no movement, his stare was overwhelmed. "W-What do you mean she's back?!"

"I had heard rumors she was coming back with AJ as a visitor, I didn't believe them that's why I didn't tell you before. But when I was near the cafeteria, I saw her man. I saw her and I just ran for it." Seth didn't know whether to be happy or sad at the news of their former teammate back. Even if it wasn't as a performer, he knew this would affect them all immensely.

"How the hell are we going to keep Dean from seeing her? Most importantly, how are we going to keep her from seeing you know who with Dean? We can't Roman! It's inevitable!" Now it was Roman trying to keep in control Seth, who began pacing back and forth.

"Focus Rollins! It'll be inevitable if we don't at least try. You know damn well The Shield is close to their breakup, now more than ever we all have to be focused. I have nothing against Kaitlyn, but now is not the time for Dean to try to get back something that never really even happened." Seth couldn't help but agree with Roman, the fact his stable was breaking up effected him more than anybody else. All he wanted was their last moments to be together with no distractions.

"I'll do anything possible to keep them away from each other. It's not only good for Dean, but for Kaitlyn too. It's going to kill her when she sees who her replacement is any-" Roman threw his hands over Seth's mouth, pushing him towards the corner. Ready to protest, Seth stopped as he heard a pair of footsteps and a small familiar voice.

"AJ I really don't think this is necessary." Both of Roman's and Seth's eyes popped open, they knew exactly what was intending to occur.

"Yes it is! Trust me Kait, you'll thank me later for this." AJ and Kaitlyn were awfully close to The Shield's locker room. Reigns and Rollins felt their initial plan slowly began to fall apart before it even officially commenced.

Debating with one another whether or not to stop the two females, Seth and Roman's thoughts were cut short as the voice they least wanted to hear appeared...

Roman and Seth didn't know what was worse at the moment. The fact it wasn't Dean's voice or the fact it was hers.

"What the hell are you doing in front of my locker room?"

* * *

_** A/N: HEY GUYS! I've missed you all so much! Y'all thought I wasn't going to post the sequel? Well here it is! I wanted to post this earlier since I am scared to death The Shield is breaking up tonight at EC.**_

_**That is why I left a cliffhanger in the first chapter, oops. I know, you must all hate me. But come on, y'all thought I'd give out who the replacement is that quickly? (;**_

_**Guys I seriously hope y'all still follow this story, I love this little saga more than anything, I hope I continue to have all of your support! I know this chapter was short, and I had to leave a cliffhanger. DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**Feedback is very welcomed, and appreciated. It's the sequel guys, I just want to make sure I satisfied or lived up to my readers expectations! And if y'all are still interested! Love you guys! x**_


End file.
